Secret Desires
by Char88
Summary: This is a little bit random something I made up after watching the first kiss scene between Caroline and s a bit raunchy and just a bit of fun.
1. Chapter 1

ok this is an old fic I started writing but have only just finished after watching the first series about their first kiss and the passion Caroline had when she finally admitted how she felt about Kate.

Its probably rubbish but thought I might as well finish it a year on..:) It's rather explict

Kate had been watching her all afternoon she couldn't wait to see her tonight out of school hours she was always such a laugh when shed had a few drinks. A different person or that was probably herself but the side she never let out at school. She loved how professional and dedicated she was, but it made it hard to get thought the barriers she had put up.  
>Caroline smiled at Kate across the room she couldn't help but smile just seeing her made her glow warm inside, she patted the seat next to her for her to come and sit next to her.<br>"Right guys just a quick meeting as im sure we are all desperate to get down the pub seeing as it's the beginning of a well deserved week off.  
>Id just like to thank you all for your dedication this term we are still continuing to make huge progress through all your efforts."<br>She almost choked as she felt her knee rub against Kates she felt her face rush with heat. Was Kate doing it on purpose she couldn't tell but the touch of her sent her spiraling

"As I was saying great efforts and welldone to Kate and anyone that helped for the success of the concert on Saturday".

I think that's everything so get yourselves a drink here, I've stocked the staff fridge and then after you can all head to the pub, Caroline had never enjoyed socializing with colleagues. But she recognized the importance of creating a strong bone and raptor to help the school dynamics.

As everyone became less formal and more relaxed, she felt it again but this time it felt more deliberate she turned to face Kate .Kate smiled if only she had the guts to do what she had been dreaming of for so long. Caroline had spent her nights in bed alone thinking of her, the way she could touch her taste her make her wither beneath had at one point wondered if Kate, had maybe felt the same, but how could she why would she…

Anyway she could never make the first move, so she was dammed to a life of imaginary naughtiness with the one and only Miss stood from the table "come on then Mrs Workaholic lets lock up and then go and get pissed we deserve it its been another long difficult term" she giggled she was right maybe she did deserve to let her hair down.

They'd been in having a few drinks in the staff room for about an hour but already Caroline was feeling rather drunk, she very rarely drank more than one glass of wine a night. It showed after drinking an entire bottle to herself she was well ...very drunk as Kate kept teasing her.  
>"You ok over there..Kate smiled.<p>

"Do you need some one to prop you up" she teased "oi you im no more drunnnked than the rest of you.." she swayed a little "really im fine" she giggled " do you fancy going and getting me another glass" she smiled letting her words slowly slur from her mouth,as she moistened her lips , aware as Kate watched her.

"No problem your the boss Caroline" she smirked "and don't you forget it".Ok they were definitely flirting there was no doubt about it … Kate had started it as she walked back over from the fridge she chose to sit down right next to Caroline. Kate leant in closer to her "Your beautiful you know that" Caroline looked at Kate in shock "Kate you don't have to butter me up…"

"im not your amazing I cant stop thinking about you and I can only tell u now because, I can blame it on the drink if I make a total fool of myself".Kate laughed but she looked at Caroline nervously, as her hand was stroking Caroline's leg. she was letting it slowly make its way further up her thigh almost at dangerous heights. Kate leant over to whisper "I dream of touching you in this way your so sexy you drive me wild"

Kate let her fingers meet Carolines panties and she stroked her core she could feel the wetness her words had caused.  
>kate was surprised when she felt Caroline grasp at her hand encouraging kates movements. If that right its a shame...Kate's face fell..rejected, confused.<p>

Caroline watched her face "it's a shame it's taken u this long to tell me…" Kate lifted her head their eyes meeting with mirrored smiles ".we best make up for lost time Kate winked".Caroline stood up and beckoned Kate to follow she entered the abandoned classroom in the hall and Kate followed.

As the entered Caroline pinned kate against the wall letting her mouth meet hers their tongues fighting to deepen the kiss, there moist lips glued together. Caroline felt the passion reach the heights it had been threatened to explode from for all these months.  
>Caroline grasped Kate's breast removing it from the constraints of her top pinching her nipple slightly she felt the shock waves erupted within side her.<br>They clumsily fell into the first cubicle Caroline's hands roamed Kate's body the need almost too much "touch me" Caroline purred "do you want me too" Kate whispered "yes yes.. I want you to"Caroline hissed. Caroline battled with Kate's belt her lips dived to meet her skin attacking it, almost viciously leaving burning red marks marking her presence.

Kate leant against one of the tables hoisting herself up higher, as Caroline pinned her to the desl and let Kate's legs wrap around her waist.  
>"you take me to the best places" Kate giggled as Caroline lifted her so that her dress rode up her body slowly removing Kate's panties. Kate's lips meet Caroline's chest as she let her breasts escape there confines, thanking god she was not wearing a bra. Arching her back letting Kate's mouth taste her nipple sucking and nipping at her flesh. "ahh fuck Kate" Kate smirked at the reaction she had caused "please please" Caroline begged.<p>

Kate pulled Caroline's trousers down so they pooled around her knees. Caroline pulled her closer she held onto Kate as she took the dominant eyes met as they both smirked at how naughty this was, before Kate roughly entered Caroline's hot wet core, Kate pushed her fingers in to her core harder and deeper into 's hand caressing every inch of Kate's skin over her thighs, her stomach her breasts she moaned in to Caroline.

Immediately Caroline felt the sparks erupt inside her she forced herself down harder on to Kate hand, as Kate pushed herself into her closer deeper still she couldn't breathe it felt exquisite.

"Ah fuck yes," Kate smiled she was so amazing she couldn't believe this was actually happening. Kate took her harder she felt her tense around her fingers as she let Carolines head fall, into the crook of her neck Caroline bit Kate's shoulders. In her head mistress bossy voice ordering Kate to take her to her climax, "Harder Kate harder"as the pleasure rippled deep inside her.

She felt her walls clench tight around Kate's throbbing hand as her juices erupted ,Kate allowed them to rock together slowly ridding the last waves of plessure. Before Kate could remove her hand their lips meet their tongues reacquainting there bodies so in sink there breathe raged there faces flushed the bodies sweaty.

They heard to door open in the room next to them, Caroline gently pushed her hand against Kate's mouth to smother her giggles. As they heard the door nextdoor to them shut they quickly dressed, opened there door and made a run for the exit. As they stood outside the classroom around the corner, there lips met again hungry for each others touch, they walked back to join the other and sat down next to one another. Kate already felt Caroline's hand upon her thigh "did you just make love to me in a classroom? Caroline whispered "yes I did and you were amazing" Kates face alight. "I'm all for equal opportunities, you know" Caroline smirked moving her hand further up Kate's thigh.

Caroline stood up abruptly catching Kate off guard "Right guys I'm off home it been great, enjoy the half term she said smiling at her colleagues heading for the guys need to leave here by 6.30 and the caretaker will lock up. As she reached the door she stopped turning to wink at Kate who immediately stood "me too guys night" she almost ran to meet Caroline as they left... The night had just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I've decided this will be a few one shots not related, just ideas that are just plain naughty Caroline and Kate about spelling and grammar ect it's not my strongest point. So this is just a bit of fun, I'm not spending hours on so it won't be perfect. But will hopefully satisfy some rather explicit need I have to write.

Xxxxxx

Kate had liked her for ages her feelings had just come out of no where it was like an obsession, she couldn't even be in a meeting with her or in the she was all she began thinking of was all the things she'd like to do to her, but there was no way she could ever tell her she would never see her in that couldn't face that rejection and humiliation!  
>Kate sat in her car it had been such a long day she didn't know where all the time had gone this week, but it must have kept it all for today to drag it out ...she was exhausted.<p>

Kate watched Caroline walking through the playground around to the side entrance she couldn't help but yearn for her, her silky fingers and delicate touch like so many other times before she had imagined.  
>She felt a naughty smirk cross her face she swept a quick look at the school and the carpark everyone had gone and Caroline must have by now She had watched her walked to her car over ten minutes ago.<p>

xxxxxx

Kate couldn't help but let her hand trail down her neck to her breasts teasing and squeezing through the thin material of her shirt, she felt her nipples thought of her perfect mouth and her tongue swirling nipping and sucking at her raw flesh, it was enough as usual to make her wet. Kate couldn't help it god Caroline was so sexy and smart and kind she could never tell her she liked her like that. Caroline could never see anything in her she was a beautiful woman a mum of two beautiful boys, married and heterosexual, yes that the biggest barrier! Why would she look at me...

She closed her eyes tight shut she felt the tingles spread through her body at the thought of Carolines touch, her scent the feel of her mouth against hers. Ummm she moaned a loud imagining their skin together, Caroline inside her her filling her as she fucked her hard, beads of sweat began to cluster on her forehead as she squeezed her right nipple "aahh".

Kate felt the pain which was overridden by pleasure she felt her panties grow wetter at the mere thought, Caroline was enough to make her core soaking and leave her aching for her intrusion to her soft fold of skin between her legs, that never came.  
>She let her hand meet her thigh as she slowly drew circles upon the inside of her thigh she felt the ripples of need rush through her. With great need her hips bucking involuntary from her own ministrations. Kate let her fingers tentatively lift her skirt up taking one last glace around she was sure she was alone, she lay her head back against the head rest arching her back as her finger tips made contact with her hot wet core.<p>

"Fuck" she teased her bud rubbing it side to side gaining speed it was hard to add force from the sheer wetness in-between her legs, she saw Caroline's face in her mind it made her smile. Releasing a deep sigh as she imagined her touch, she let her fingers dip into her centre into her core lightly adding tension to her need before finally thrusting her fingers deep inside herself." Caroline aww Caroline" she speed up her motions as she imagined her hard fingers inside her. Gasping she felt her walls clamp around her soaked fingers as she circled them inside herself hitting that point.

she opened her legs wider to thrust her hand against herself harder as she bucked her hips riding her palm against her clit, she was so close….

xXxxx

Caroline was still rummaging through her handbag she couldn't find her bloody phone anywhere, she couldn't leave without it "Bugger" she spoke in a raised voice as she got back out of her car and began to walk to the entrance .

It was then Caroline noticed Kates car was still there, which was odd she just wanted to check she was honestly, well she liked to spend time alone with her whatever the situation.  
>As Caroline approached the back of the car she saw the windows were slightly steamed up, she walked around to the passenger window and saw the sexiest sight before her. She was unsure if she was dreaming was her employee the-woman she fantasized about masturbating in her car infront of her?<p>

Caroline didn't know what to do,part of her felt embarrassed and knew she would want to die had Kate known she was there watching her. But the other part of her wouldn't let her leave ,she had to watch, Kate in her beauty to see her in this way was more than she could ever dream of.

Caroline watched as her fingers drove faster and deeper into herself hearing her moans she watched her as she flung her head back, lifting almost off the seat as she came hard. It took her a while to open her eyes and rejoin reality as the smile spread across her face satisfied.  
>It was then she caught sight of Caroline watching her Kate froze...had she seen? she must have, what would she say what… she couldn't think she saw the panic inCaroline's face too as she quickly turned from Kate and walked away from the car.<p>

xxxxx

Kate pulled her skirt down and jumped from the car "Caroline its not wat it….. wait.." Kate pleaded. "Ummm im sorry Kate, ive got to go ill see you tomorrow" "Caroline" she would not meet her gaze "I was thinking about you" Kate whispered.

Caroline froze to the spot as their eyes met "me?" She whimpered. "Yes Caroline I think about you all the time touching me kissing, me making me scream as you fuck me it drives me mad I cant have you!."

"I ... I... Kate ..." she could tell Caroline was nervous as the words left her mouth "I feel the same but…"Caroline looked down Kate saw her shaking as she moved closer still. Caroline could smell Kate's scent on her fingers as she traced down her jaw line "I want you Caroline more than you know".

Caroline didn't move she felt her hands move to Kate's leg as she shuffled nearer still and Kate whispered "Will you make me scream, like I dream you would" Kate gently breathing heavily into the still air around them.

Kate felt Caroline shake as her hand made contact with Kate's face as she attentively pulled her close and gently capturedKate's lips in her own, she heard Caroline sigh as Kate took control becoming more assertive she bit Caroline's lip asking for was given!  
>Caroline was so turned on but something was holding her back this wasn't just a fuck for her, her feelings were more and she could never loose her friendship with Kate if this went wrong…<p>

. As the thoughts were argued in her head Kate pushed her up against the steps "Caroline..." Caroline moved her hands tenderly down to Kate's soaked panties .

Her eyes grew wide as she made contact with the wet hot folds of skin "that is for you, thinking of you" Kate smiled.

Caroline grew in confidence slowly she reached forward taking Kate's hand and sucked her fingers tasting her exquisite groaned at the sensation she felt Kate's lips attack her neck, Kate hearing Caroline groan.

Kate looked nervousily at Caroline but as she pressed against her harder, her hands making contact with her soft knew she wasnt in control and that she could not miss the chance to be close to Caroline to feel inside her to make her come so hard he would be imprinted in her memory...

But she knew a bumpy ride could break was imminemt getting involved with her heterosexual, married boss was not a good idea... she lost the thought as Caroline's fingers reached her nipple running her hand over the bare skin... She was going to enjoy this,they smiled at each other in recognition of what was to this was the beginning of a beautiful partnership!


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline pulled Kate closer taking in her scent, god she smelt amazing. Caroline pulled her in tight letting her hands travel over the curves of her hips, reveling in Kate's moans that her touches had produced.

Caroline's mouth took Kate's fiercely letting her tongue mingle with Kate's tasting her as their mouths swirled together, in delectable delight.

Kate hands sought Caroline's faces feeling her hot flushed cheeks, gently running her hands through her short blonde hair. Their hands becoming more urgent to escalate their touches, their need to fulfill the desires that were gently rising within them.

Caroline gasped as Kate's hand brushed over her core, she felt her heat between her thighs rise. she loved Kate but she loved that even now her touches sent her into a lustful teenage delirium.

Pushing Kate's hands aside she pulled at the hem of her top, slowly trying pulling it over her head. Kate took hold of her hands, "as much as I'd love to fuck you right here. I think maybe in the car in the school car park is not the place" she smirked. She smiled as Caroline immediately leant into Kate reunited their mouths with more need, more urgency. "Why not?".

She pushed her against her seat seductively licking her lips, "I think you need to take me home, unless I can persuade you here is as good as any place to have your wicked way with me" Caroline whispered letting her tounge flick against Kate's ear.

Kate nodded unable to speak she turned the ignition on and started to drive about five minutes from school, Caroline's hands were uncontrollable she moved them down to her breast squeezing and letting a groan escape her lips "umm Kate".

Kate tried to keep focused on the road but as she glanced over, noticing Caroline's hands disappear under her own skirt. She swerved realizing she had let her eyes divert and was almost up the curb. "Jesus Caroline" Caroline smiled her eyes closing sleepy from a sexy haze.

Kate noticed a small clearing just past the main road, turning into it and driving until the car was surrounded by a dark tree covered patch.

She stopped the car turning the car off and before Caroline could even register what was happening, Kate was already in the back seat topless.

"Elliot, get your butt back here" Caroline needed no more encouragement, she followed Kate's lead climbing to join her on the back seat. Kate's hand were gentle but directive, she was on a mission to climax, and climax hard right now!

Caroline complied her hands immediately descending under Kate bra letting her lips meet her hardened nipple " God I love you Caroline". Caroline let her hands find Kate centre, as her fingers sensitively met her wet folds she gasped. "Your so wet" a smile forming on her lips. "You are a seductive woman Caroline, how can I resist". Caroline's fingers delved deep into Kate centre letting her hand rub her sex with such need, her fingers delving deeper harder into her contracting core. She felt her body erupt as Kate eyes closed, Kate trying to control herself.

Caroline let her lips press against her earlobe sucking slightly "I love the feeling of being inside you, feeling you tense around me as you become wetter". Kate bit her lip tasting a metallic taste in her mouth realizing she had pierced her skin. The thought was lost as Caroline's lips found her lips, she couldn't think her body taking over her mind. Caroline lowered herself until her lips met her bare stomach. She felt Kate's body shiver beneath her as she trialled butterfly kisses across her stomach, letting her fingers dip in the top of Kate's skirt which was Resting against her stomach. She moved lower pulling Kate's skirt higher up her waist and let her mouth meet her. Caroline nipped around the edge of her burning centre, close but not where Kate pleaded for her to be. Kate wriggled under Caroline's touch her body so sensitive her touch almost hurt from the sensitivity of her skin. Carolines fingers gently stoked over the back of her knee, feeling Kate gasp and shudder as her fingers explored higher up her thighs.

" Caroline now" she growled almost in anger at the relentless teasing, she had met her thresh hold, she pushed Caroline's head urging her to make contact. It felt like an eternity before Caroline's lips finally engaged letting her hot wet tongue glide over her bud, she felt the energy building, she was so close.

Caroline removed her mouth looking up at Kate, Kate opened her eyes to see Caroline loving gaze as she pushed against Caroline "please" she whispered. Caroline couldn't resist anymore and as her tongue deeply met her wet folds again, her fingers entering Kate harder. Kate screamed her name her hands wrapped tightly in Caroline's hair as she fell over the edge, Caroline moved up to hold Kate tightly letting her rest her head into her shoulder, panting heavily.

"I think you need to take me home now Kate" she winked as Kate once again nodded at the suggestion. "I think maybe you should drive, if you cant keep your hands to yourself? I can't guarantee there will be somewhere to pull over next time you make me loose control. I could have crashed the car".

" Well next time she should just indulge me" .. Caroline smiled "i think you were pretending when you said you were shy" Caroline dipped her head smiling. Kate was speechless " I'm not shy, but at school in the car park is too..".

"too what? Caroline laughed "you have just let me make love to you in a wood on the backseat of your car" Kate laughed "true! , but It does not give me the movability to take you in every way imaginable until you scream for me to stop".

Carolines cheeks flushed as her mind focused on the images of Kate deeply between her legs. She saw the suggestive glint in Kate's eyes "home now," she called throwing herself into the drives seat and turning the car on...


	4. Chapter 4

Another random Caroline and Kate update ...

As the students filled the corridors Caroline decided with all the paper work she was carrying she would take the lift, not something she usually indulged in but what the hell. As she stood and pressing the button she tapped her foot impatiently, this day had gotten off on the wrong foot and so far was continuing to get worse.

As the doors of the lift opened she huffed stepping inside just as she saw the doors attempt to close the doors stopped and she watched as a heavily pregnant and over loaded Kate with files and text books, stepped inside.

It wasn't until the the lift doors shut that they realized fully how close they were, how confined shifted awquardly on her heels. Kate attempting to smile as they stood in silence. Caroline suddenly jolted forward letting her hand run across all the buttons on the panel of the lift feeling it come to a jolting stop.

Kate watched her in horror "Caroline, what are you doing?" Caroline sunk to the floor " I.. I... You won't even talk to me, it's killing me please kate".

Kate turned to face the lift buttons trying to get the lift to restart "I can't Caroline, it's too difficult, it's complicated now she pointed to her growing tummy".

Kate continued to press the alarm button on the lift to no avail "oh for fuck sake, we are bloody stuck in here now. Do u know how hot it's going to get in here, you know I don't like small spaces." He voice echoed in panic.

Carolines face changing to concern "oh shit Kate I'm sorry, I wasn't ... It will be ok look at me She pulled Kate gently to sit on the floor and she reached to meet her holding her face gently cupping it.

Caroline stood and attempted the alarm button once more frantically as she swore loudly. She froze as she felt Kate grab at her legs hugging her from her sitting down position, she heard her sob "oh Caroline how did we get here?" "I don't know Kate, I'm so sorry if I could...".

Caroline gave her hand to help her stand once more, their faces meeting as Caroline tentertively let her face draw level with Kate's. Both watching each other intently as Kate narrowed the gap and their lips met one another. Seeking each other out for further deeper contact, Caroline's hands drove around Kate's waist pulling her in closer as the small moans of pleassure escaped her mouth.

Kate ran her hands through Caroline's golden locks pulling her closer both gasping for air as they pulled apart. They withdrew slightly taking each other in before Caroline's hands found Kates shirt, ripping it from her body biting at the flesh in an urgency. The physical pull so strong she let her mouth find Kates hot breasts and nipped at her erect nipples, feeling Kate arch her back into her touch.

She felt so food , good how she had wanted this, missed this. Caroline let her lips meet her exposed belly that had grew so round since she had last placed her hands upon it.

Kate sought Caroline's lips feeling the searing heat responded, as she bit her bottom lip letting her hands roam under Caroline's shirt un clasping her bra. Kate felt the older woman beneath her touch exhale as her hands snaked round her front to cup her full breast.

The heat rising Caroline could feel the sweat dripping down her chest and meet her cleavage from the small confinement and their actions, she gasped in sheer heaven as Kate's lips met her cleavage drinking in the droplet.

She felt her legs wobble at the nearness, god she had dreamed about this since the moment she knew she had lost Kate... She had ached to be touched like this to feel her so close, it didn't feel real, she couldn't catch her breathe. Caroline's lips travelled downKate's torso once more and up again taking Kate's nipple into her hot wet mouth and sucking hard.

Carolines hands roamed her back and over her neck, mentally remarking the images of her body as a preservation in case this was the last time her hands felt these amazing contures of Kate's body.

Kates hand caught Caroline's, Caroline stilled her hand as their eyes connected, they could feel the intensity of the connection. Kate took Caroline's hand guiding it under her bump and into the waistband of her trousers. As Caroline's hand mare contact with her wet hot core, Kate physically threw her back against the side of the lift her breathing becoming pants, gasps groans as she let her nails dig into Caroline's flesh.

Caroline let her hand mingle with the wetness she found her breathing raged her eyes glued to Kate's as she let her hands smooth over the wetness of Kate's burning centre. Feeling Kate's body tremble under her fingers her body tense at her touch, "Caroline" she wimpered as finally Caroline drove her fingers into her core.

She felt Kate's grip tighten to steady herself as Caroline let her fingers ride in and out of Kate's wetness. she felt Kate's body rock towards her pleading for deeper contact,she-obliged pushing her fingers in more aggressively to the wetness. Caroline's mouth found Kate's collar bone as she nipped at the flesh, licking sucking she felt Kate tighten around her fingers. Caroline sped up her movements letting her palm find her clit and rubbed roughly against it hearing Kate sing her name as she came hard around her hand.

"God I love you, Caroline"

"I love you too Kate , im so sorry for... Everything!".

They sank to the floor in a heap entangled in each other as they held each other close, taking in what had just speaking both thinking hard, what did this mean now?..

Jolting them back to their senses as a voice echoed apthrough the lift "5 minutes , and we will have you out Ladies".

Caroline sighed standing up and redressing herself to look respectable, Caroline not breathing a word, she feared these doors opening and once more Kate would walk away from her. Kate stood in silence she caught Carolines hand "Caroline, can we try again?".

Carolines heart almost stopped as their lips reconnected , they felt the lift begin to move once more, Caroline leant back towards the wall once more allowing her hand to connect, with all the buttons on the panel. They felt the lift grind to a halt once more "yes she whispered".

"ok ladies something's gone wrong we will get you out could be another half an hour".

They sank to the floor as Kate pushed Caroline's skirt up to her hips and placed small kisses to inside her thigh. Caroline closed her eyes...No rush! She thought a permeant grin applied to her face.

She was home!


	5. Chapter 5

Kate swam up the length of the pool, it had been ages since she'd enjoyed a good swim, one benefit to Caroline having a pool. She dunked her head under practicing her flip over as she reached the end of the pool once more. She finally moved to sit upon the stairs of the pool, slightly out of breathe reminding her it had been a while. She suddenly felt two warm arms sneak around her waist she leant back into the embrace, enjoying the feel of Caroline's body against hers. "Where have you been?" Kate asked softly "watching, I was waiting for you to be free", Kate turned to face Caroline "I'd never not be free for you" she smirked as she let Caroline spin her so they were straddling one another on the shallow steps. She finally caught her breathe as she saw Caroline had entered the pool wearing.. Well nothing, she hadn't noticed it before but now couldn't hide her excitement

she let Caroline shuffle down a few more steps submerging them a little deeper, she kissed across Carolines goosebumps, as she finally took Caroline's uncovered nipple into her hot wet mouth. Kate felt Caroline sigh loudly, as Kate's hands roamed the contours of her body. Kate couldn't help but smile as she let her hands find her toned thighs as she snaked her hands between her legs, she could feel the warmth that emanated from her throbbing core.

Caroline used her hand to still Kate's, attempting to regain so me level of control she felt Kate wiggle as her hand pushed against Kate's burning centre. She hadn't planned to relinquish her control so soon, but as Caroline forced her hand against her bikini bottoms she fought not to scream. She could feel the soft silky bottoms rub against her sensitive folds and deliciously wet centre, as Caroline's fingers became more forceful against the material. She sank her head into Caroline's cleavage seeking her breasts as she sucked licked at them, watching the warm water skimming over them seductively.

Caroline almost wept at the magnitude of her bodies reaction from Kate's gentle touches, she felt her core become wetter. She needed to feel Kate as much as she was desperate to have Kate's fingers inside her.

Caroline pushed Kate against the side of the pool, she watched Kate brace herself knowing what was coming, Caroline seductively untied the sides of her bikini bottoms throwing them from the pool. She caught Caroline's sexy smirk, watching the erotic scene of the naked beauty in front of her smirk at her own actions.

Caroline left little time before she let her hands find Kate's deep folds, letting Kate grip her shoulders tightly as Caroline began her assault. She was surprised to feel how wet Kate was under the water, she delve in deeper seeking her clit. She watched the sexy sight as Kate closed her eyes, letting her head tilt back against the edge of the pool.

she rubbed in gentle circles slowly edging up the pace, as she finally found Kate's sensitive nub and rubbed more vigorously against it, hearing her loud moans as a sign of gratitude. She felt Kate's hand upon hers forcing her touch to be rougher deeper "please" she whimpered as Caroline finally let her fingers find her opening. She let her fingers tease her opening letting her fingers stroke and curve feeling her legs shake, as the intoxicating feelings built within her. She had no control over the loud cry that escaped her lips "AHHHH" as Caroline's fingers pushed there way deep inside her hot core, filling her. She felt a rushed movement as Caroline lifted her up on to the side of the pool, she watched Kate's hazed reactions slowly take in where she was, as her mind connected the dots, she suddenly felt Caroline's warm mouth upon her sensitive sex. Kate lay back enjoying the sensation of the chill of their air on her body and her fiery core being lapped at generously buy Caroline's splendid tongue.

Kate held herself tightly against the edge of the pool, as she focused on Caroline's dexterous mouth, she felt her body tingle as she rocked against it. "Yes please, please Caroline" Caroline added her fingers to her opening roughly pounding them in to her core, feeling Kate's walls clench around her. Caroline felt the the warm juices emanating from her swollen core as she came hard around her fingers and into her awaiting mouth.

She felt Caroline guide her up and slide her once more into the warm pool, feeling her body float as the heat returned to her body. Caroline held her tight as Caroline sucked at her neck as Kate finally came back to her senses.

Kate moved her lips to Caroline's her mouth latching on, as their tongues mixed together in a ferrous battle "Jesus Caroline your so amazing, I can't believe how amazing you are at that". Caroline smiled "I've had a good teacher" Kate smiled "let me teach you something new".

Kate bit her neck moving back towards the steps as her hands pulled, rubbed and caressed Caroline's toned body. She felt her gasp as her hands smoothed over the sensitive spot on her hip causing goosebumps to erupt over her submerged body.

"Kate" it was a whimper almost in audible but Kate heard it, it only added to the fire the need she had to throw Caroline over the edge. She pulled Caroline from the water leading her over to the lounger and lay her down straddling her she reconnected her fingers with her heat, groaning at the wetness she found. Caroline's body bucking against her desperate for deeper contact, Kate positioned her leg against her core and ground against her. She saw Caroline's eyes widen at the sensation Caroline moved her leg feeling Kate moan deeply as she felt her lovers wetness against her thigh, "Christ" Caroline shouted as Kate speed up her motions. Kate's hand roughly toying with her clit as her thigh rubbed deliciously against her wetness, she felt the pressure building "more" she begged her voice hoarse. Kate rode against her, her thigh rubbing faster and roughly against her she bucking back eager to obtain her imminent release, as Kate's mouth found her neck hitting the perfect spot as she came loudly shortly followed by Kate. Kate lowered her mouth and took her swollen centre into her mouth licking biting sucking roughly as her fingers found her opening she dived inside once again feeling Caroline climax rapidly. Caroline threw her head against the lounger her hands dug into Kate's shoulders, it always amazed her how this woman could bring her to such delightful heights of pleasure shed never before experienced. She panted loudly as they lay together, Kate reaching over for a large fluffy towel as she thew it over them to keep them warm. She's never felt so satisfied so whole and watching Caroline's giddy face turn into a deep smile as she whispered "your magnificent", made her nearly come all over again.


End file.
